


Sally, Laurie, and Eddie

by akemi42



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Het, Video, Watchmen - Freeform, comedian - Freeform, dan/laurie - Freeform, manhattan/janey, manhattan/laurie, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video about the “family” that is Eddie Blake, Sally Jupiter, and Laurie Jupiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sally, Laurie, and Eddie

**Pairing:** Dan/Laurie, Sally/Eddie  
 **File Size:** 28 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "When You Were Young"  
 **Summary:** A video about the “family” that is Eddie Blake, Sally Jupiter, and Laurie Jupiter.  
 **Artist:** The Killers  
 **Warning:** Comedian rape scene

[Download Sally, Laurie, and Eddie](http://www.akemi42.com/files/YoungWatchmen.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Sally, Laurie, and Eddie on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/04/05/sally-laurie-and-eddie/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/YoungWatchmen.wmv)


End file.
